There's a girl he knows
by spiritwarrior27
Summary: When Scarecrow comes to the Winkie castle to look after things while Tin man's gone, he finds someone who will change his life for good. Post-wizard. Rated K at ALL TIMES. Scarecrow/OC. Movieverse, with changes of my own and some bookverse elements. Don't kill me.
1. Chapter 1: The witch's castle

**Hi guys! I ****just**** finished up my Wizard of Oz play, and while doing the witch scene in the Winkie castle, I thought up a random drabble. My fanfic is in Movieverse, but I'm making a few changes. First, the tin man ends up going back to the Winkie castle, and lives in peace with the Winkies. The winkies all are still in soldier mode (or at least outfits) but are much happier now that the witch melted. This is also AFTER Dorothy left Oz. And this IS a Scarecrow/OC character relationship, STRICTLY a K story. Don't kill me.**

The unlit torches threw shadows against the walls, casting gloom everywhere. It didn't seem that different to the scarecrow than the last time he was here, just happier in a way. He shuddered, trying not to think about the time he almost got burned by the witch when he rescued Dorothy. Being the good friend she was, she melted the witch and saved Oz from her terror. Now Dorothy was gone though, and he came here for another reason. Scarecrow looked down at the letter the tin man sent;

_Hello, my friend!_

_I have something to ask of you. I have some important business in the land of EV, and I can't leave the Winkies when they just got their freedom. They still need time to get over all those years of slavery under the wicked witch, and to get a government established. Once they do that, they won't need me around to advise them anymore. So while I'm gone, can you attend to things there? I hope you will, because I will worry about them in the weeks I am gone. Thank you for being a wonderful friend._

_The Tin Man._

The scarecrow would come of course. After taking everything in for a while, he brought his things to the guest rooms and explored the castle.

…..

(Dakota's POV)

After a long morning of Drills and patrols, Dakota finally was able to get a break. _Someday, I'm resigning from the Winkie Army,_ Dakota thought. Now, she was sneaking off to the kitchen to sneak some chocolate. The Winkies had a small portion of it every dinner, but Dakota would sometimes sneak off to the kitchen to get some more during break. Since she had spent years avoiding the witch's eye, she was amazing at going about unnoticed. Nobody ever caught her. Smiling, she turned the corner to the kitchen. What she found next she did not expect at all. Turning the corner, she came face to face with a pair of dark brown eyes.

**Yes, There Is a land of Ev here in my story. I thought I'd keep it in, because then I'd give Tin man a good reason to go for a week. In case you're wondering, it's diplomatic business, and the county of the Winkies does NOT have a representative yet. All of the counties have a representative now, including Emerald city. Ozma is ruling now, Instead of the scarecrow, so I wouldn't have to deal with that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dakota

At first, scarecrow couldn't think of anything to say. Sure, he knew he'd meet some Winkie soldiers today, but he expected to see them marching in their lines. Now that he thought of it, he didn't remember seeing ANY girls in the Winkie army last time! The girl looked a bit shocked as well. Who wouldn't, after coming face to face with a walking scarecrow? A long, silent moment passed, as one processed what they saw in front of them. Finally, he found the words to speak.

"How do you do?" He said calmly. The girl didn't say anything, just stared in shock.

"Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost!" he said.

With that, she cleared her throat and said "I'm alright, it's just that…. I've never seen a talking scarecrow before. Sorry."

Scarecrow chuckled "its okay, I'd be surprised as well!"

"By the way, my name's Dakota."

"Dakota. That's kind of pretty!"

Dakota cast her eyes down and blushed at that. "What's your name?"

"Scarecrow, it might as well be." They both chuckled at that.

Dakota had a nice laugh. _Wait, WHAT?_ What in the world was going on inside his head?

"Why aren't you with the rest of your comrades? Aren't they going to worry where you are?" He asked.

"Oh, we have a break now."

"That makes sense."

"So when did you come? I think I would have remembered seeing a talking scarecrow around."

"Tin man asked me to come here, while he met with the royal family of Ev, so I went exploring. What are you doing over here?"

Dakota was silent for a moment. "Actually, I'm actually going to steal chocolate from the cook. Promise you won't tell, the general will be SO mad at me if he finds out."

"What's Chocolate? How did you manage not to get caught?" he asked.

"I spent so many years dodging the witch's fireballs that I do pretty well at going unnoticed. Though how could you not know what chocolate is?"

"Well, I don't really have to eat, since I'm made up of straw and a brain up in my head." Scarecrow responded, gesturing to his head.

"Oh, I guess I forgot for a moment. Well, if you wait out here, I'll show you." Dakota motioned for scarecrow to get down and disappeared from sight. After a couple of minutes, she came back, with a brown, square bar in her hands.

"This is chocolate. You break it up into little pieces and eat it. It's sweet, because of the sugar in it. It's made for dinnertime, when we get a small portion for dessert, but I like to steal it from the kitchen. It's driving the general and cook crazy trying to figure out who it is."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Dakota smiled. Slowly, Scarecrow smiled too. Seeing each other smile gave them a funny, strange feeling in their hearts. When she had finished the bar, she stood up and whispered "I think I have to go now. The general will be drilling us again any minute now. Goodbye, Scarecrow."

With a smile, she quickly darted around the corner.

"Goodbye" Scarecrow whispered. Slowly, he went back the way he came. Strangely, he didn't feel like exploring the castle anymore. With every step, his thoughts blew around like a Kansas tornado. Somehow, that girl had changed him.

_But how? And why couldn't he get her out of his head?_


	3. Chapter 3: Fallin for ya

**By the way, I'm making scarecrow 20 years old at this time. Dakota is 19.**

Scarecrow didn't get to talk with Dakota for the rest of the week, but he did see her from time to time when they were marching around. Dakota would smile at him, and he'd smile back, but was extremely shy whenever they met each other's gaze. One time, when the regiment had been marching around for hours, Dakota mouthed "Hamlet put a knife through me now." He just shrugged, as if to say "well, what can you do?"

The week flew by, and soon Tin Man had come back. He noticed immediately that something was wrong with his friend. He didn't worry when Scarecrow would just sit and think, because, Tin Man reasoned, he would do that as a result of his beloved brain. What worried him was when Scarecrow would look out the window, as if he were searching for someone, and would be smiling to himself when he thought Tin Man wasn't looking. On the night before Scarecrow was expecting to leave, Tin Man marched straight up to him during one of his thinking times. "Now, you're one of my closest friends, and you would tell me the truth, right? So can you tell me why you've been acting so strangely lately?" he queried.

"Strange? What makes you say that?" Scarecrow replied, even though he already knew the answer. "Well, you've been looking out the window all the time, and always smiling to yourself. Whatever's eating you, it has a tight grip." Tin Man answered. Scarecrow shifted his feet anxiously, as if trying his hardest to keep his secret. After a long time of uncomfortable silence, he decided to confide in his friend. After all, he would understand more than Lion, as he knew more than anyone in the matters of the heart. "Promise you won't tell?" Scarecrow said. "Not a soul." Tin Man responded, eager to hear what his friend had to say.

Scarecrow took a deep breath, then began. "A week ago, while exploring the castle, I bumped into a Winkie Guard on break. Her name was Dakota, and we talked a bit." Scarecrow smiled, remembering the fateful day, and continued "It was totally unexpected, and when she was gone, I started feeling very funny. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I couldn't get her out of my head. It just hit me like lightning. What is it?"

He glanced over to see his friend grinning like a bobcat, his blue eyes sparkling with energy. "What?" Scarecrow asked, now worried for HIS friend. "Don't you see? You like her!" Tin Man said excitedly. "Why shouldn't I like her?" Scarecrow asked. "No silly, a different kind of like! Which means you have special feelings for her! You know, the type of feelings that are so much more than friendship." Tin Man explained.

"You mean to say, I have feelings for Dakota?"

"Yes! This is exciting, you have feelings for a girl! What does she look like?" Tin man said eagerly.

"Well, she has long mousey brown hair, plaited into a messy side braid. It's all the way down to her elbow, and she has pale green eyes, like mint." Scarecrow said. "It doesn't matter, anyways, I don't know what to say or do."

"Maybe I could help you." Tin Man said.

"Really? You'd do that?"

Tin Man nodded. "Oh, Thanks!" Scarecrow said. He engulfed his friend in a hug.

….

Meanwhile, Dakota was in the girl's quarters, sitting beside her friend Ainsley as everyone got into their pajamas.

"Old Leatherface sure was a terror today, eh Duck?" Ainsley said.

A muffled _hhm?_ Was the reply.

Ainsley glanced suspiciously at her BFF. Normally, Dakota would be the first one to protest against the Winkie General, and insist her friend call her Dako instead of Duck.

Something was _definitely _wrong.

Swiftly, Ainsley grabbed Dakota's face and studied her expression. "Ainslee? Whut in the wurld ar yu duing? Yur sqweezing meh too tihtly!" Dakota exclaimed. Ainsley continued to ignore her friend for a moment, then shoved her head back.

"OH MY G! YOU MET A BOY!" Ainsley screamed. All the girls in the room turned around and looked at the pair curiously. "Who met a boy?" "What's going on?" "Who is it?" The chaos was only stopped by Lauren, who stood up on a stool and yelled "HEY! LET THE GIRLS BE!"

Everyone grumbled and returned to their bunks, all except for Lauren and another girl named Maria, and both Plopped down on either side of the duo. Ainsley and Dakota didn't protest, since they were all partners in crime. "What's the story, morning glory?" Maria asked. "She's in love with a guy!" Ainsley whisper-shouted. "That bad, huh?" Lauren said. Dakota started squirming under the group's gaze. "Well, maybe, sorta, possibly, perhaps- yes! Yes, it's bad. At least, I think it is. Are you supposed to feel all fluttery inside? You feel all fuzzy inside whenever you think about them, and you feel very shy whenever you see them?" She babbled. All nodded zealously. "We need details! Go _slowly_!" Ainsley replied. "What's he like?"

"Well, he's friendly, kind, and trustworth-"

"THOSE details later! What's his name? What's he look like?" Ainsley said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"He has dark brown eyes, that if you really look, you can see him for who his real self is. He has a brown hat, and his name is Scarecrow." Dakota said, blushing slightly at remembering him. The girls frowned. "You mean to say he's a SCARECROW? Have you lost your marbles?" Lauren said. "No I haven't!" Dakota snapped "and he's not 'just a scarecrow', he actually HAS a personality, you know! This is OZ, for Lurline's sake, anything can happen!"

Maria went over to join Dakota. "I for one, agree. Love is a free spirit, it knows no boundaries! I'm happy for you, Dakota." Maria declared. A thought suddenly struck Dakota.

"He said he was only here until Tin Man comes back! Now that he's returned, I got to go see him again!" she sprung up from the bed and started climbing out the window. "What are you doing? Someone will see you!" Lauren whispered. "I'll be safe, it's my only chance."

…

"I gotta see her again!" Scarecrow started to run toward the door. Tin Man raced after him. "How will you know where to go?"

"I don't know, just cover for me."

"Okay. Good luck."

I'm


	4. Chapter 4: To see you again

**I love love LOVE working on this story. And no, this is NOT based on Romeo and Juliet! Sorry about the chapter fluke. That was for my other story. Weird. 0_0**

(Dakota's POV)

I raced breathlessly through the dark halls, not thinking about where I'm going. All I knew was that I couldn't get caught, and that I couldn't just let him leave. This was my last chance to ever see him again! On instinct, I ended up at the place we first met. A light was on, so that meant the cook was inside, and I had nothing to do except sit around the corner there in tense silence. What do I do now?

Suddenly, I hear soft footsteps in the hall. My eyes widen, praying they won't find me. Without warning, I feel a hand cover my mouth, and I stifle a gasp. I look up to see the looming figure above me, and when I realize it's only Scarecrow, I calm down and he takes his hand off of my face. I start to say something, but he motions for me to stop. "Come on, let's go someplace else. Don't want him to catch you, after all!" He whispers.

I smile, grab his hand, and we silently dash outside of the castle.

…

(Narrator's POV)

"I was so scared, I thought you were someone else!" Dakota exclaimed. "Who did you think I was?" Scarecrow asked.

"I don't know, I was too petrified to think straight!"

Dakota strode over to a tree and started to climb. "Can you climb trees?" She asked, looking back toward the straw man. "Well, until I try, I'll never know." He answered back, grabbing hold of a branch. The two scaled up the tree until they both ran out of tree to climb. Eventually, they caught their breath together on a sturdy tree branch. "You did pretty well! Are you sure you never climbed before?" Dakota inquired.

"No, unless you count holding on to a lion's tail while hiking up a mountain." Scarecrow answered. "Why would you do that?" Dakota asked, puzzled.

"That was the day we had to rescue Dorothy from the witch. In order to be unseen we had to use the mountain range as cover"

"Oh. I wasn't with that squadron at the time, all I heard was that Dorothy saved us by melting the witch. I didn't know you were with them at the time. That was brave, though, going to rescue your friend."

Scarecrow sadly nodded and turned away. The memory of Dorothy was too much to bear. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how painful it was to remember." Dakota said, putting a compassionate hand on his shoulder.

He turned back toward her, his eyes full of sorrow. "It's alright, you didn't know. Tin Man, Lion, and I miss her so much, but she's happy now. That's all I could hope for her."

Dakota smiled "I'm sure she wants the same for you, too."

She realized that she still had her hand on his shoulder, and quickly drew it back, blushing profusely. _Why can't I just act natural around him? I didn't know this could be so hard!_ Slowly, she tore her gaze away from her hands and looked him in the eyes again. What followed was a long moment of tense silence, both exhilarated and scared, unsure of what to do next.

Finally, Dakota found the courage to speak. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Tin Man would like me to stay for a couple of days, but I have to go back to the Emerald City soon. I'm an advisor to Ozma."

"I wonder what it's like, being in the Emerald city. I heard it's amazing."

Dakota glanced up at the moon, and saw she was VERY late. "Oh gosh, I got to get back to bed now, the girls will wonder where I am! See you tomorrow, and don't get caught." She said, giving Scarecrow a quick hug before scrambling down the tree and off into the night. He was surprised by the hug, but quickly recovered and happily went his way, recalling every magical moment.


	5. Chapter 5: what now?

When Dakota slipped back into the girl's hall, she found Maria waiting for her. "So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"It went well. We climbed a tree, and we talked a while." Dakota answered.

"You mentioned he was a scarecrow. Was he one of the people who melted the witch?"

Dakota nodded. "He misses Dorothy a lot." She plopped down beside Maria and leaned her head on her shoulder. Maria replied by putting her arm around Dakota.

"This can't go on forever. He lives miles away. Where do I go from here?"

Maria thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Maybe I should forget this."

"You and I both know that isn't going to work, Dakota. Let's just sleep on it and you'll know in the morning."

Maria blew out her candle and wished her friend good night.

…

"This is never going to work!"

"Don't say that." Tin Man said.

"I have to return to the Emerald city soon, I can't stay here forever. She can't leave either, she's a guard."

"Then why don't you ask her to come with you? Just for a visit. Oz is about to have its anniversary soon right?"

"Yes, and Ozma is holding a ball to celebrate."

"Then ask her to it!"

"I can't! I just met her!"

"Then why'd you run off to meet her tonight?"

Scarecrow didn't say anything.

"My point exactly."

**Yes, I quoted the worst Disney sequel ever. Get used to it, I'm a princess of referencing now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stop sopa!

**Fanfictioners!**

**There is a bill that will be passed on March 16, 2014, called SOPA. It will mean the end to social networking such as YouTube and FANFICTION! A petition exists called STOP SOPA 2014 that will help our cause! Google stop sopa 2014 and click the white house petition link. Sign the petition, we need +30,000 more signatures! If you want to keep posting your stories on this site and share things with the world, sign the petition! This is our only hope!**

**Readers, I'm counting on you!**


End file.
